My favorite Accident
by Up to the Sky Of Hope
Summary: Cuando un robo ocurre en Storybrooke Regina Mills y Emma Swan deben trabajar juntas para encontrar al ladrón y los objetos robados, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el ladrón comienza a dejar mensajes para que ellas los decifren? ¿Cuál es el plan del ladrón? Una historia SQ.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 1: Un pequeño error**_

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Regina.-

-Srta. Swan, esto es oficialmente un trabajo que le compete tanto a la alcaldesa como a la policía.- Regina hizo una pequeña pausa. -Esto me agrada mucho menos que a usted, pero es trabajo así que hay que hacerlo lo más pronto posible.-

Emma suspiró antes de volver a responder. -De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora empezaremos?-

-Después del almuerzo cerca de las 14:30 pm. Háganos un favor a las dos y sea puntual.- Generalmente almorzaban juntas, pero una vez al mes a Snow le gusta almorzar con su hija y eso irritaba a Regina ligeramente pues disfrutaba de sus almuerzos con la rubia.

-De acuerdo, y para que quede claro yo sí puedo ser puntual Regina.-

-Lo dudo mucho con las largas charlas de Snow, como sea hasta más tarde.- Regina simplemente corto la llamada y maldijo por lo bajo a cualquiera que haya sido el culpable de esta situación.

* * *

Para cuando el gran reloj que se hallaba encima de la biblioteca marcó las 14:30 pm Emma Swan ya había estado frente a la tienda de Gold desde hace 10 minutos, por el contrario, Regina Mills estaba estacionando su automóvil algo sorprendida de que Emma ya estuviera ahí.

-Te dije que podía ser puntual.- Le dijo Emma cuando llego a su lado.

-Se le agrade su puntualidad, Srta. Swan.- Le dijo sarcásticamente Regina.

-¿De vuelta a Srta. Swan? Eh, creí que ibas a llamarme Emma.-

-Costumbre, Seño…Emma.-

-Así está mejor. Ahora será mejor que entremos de una vez el Sr. French dijo que la tienda era un desastre cuando la vino a revisar en la mañana.-

-Me pregunto ¿Quién sería lo suficiente idiota para tratar de robarle a Gold?-

-Pues hasta ahora, no hay ninguna pista en quien pudo haber sido el asaltante, aún tengo que revisar las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, pero de las pocas entrevistas que hice no pude sacar nada. Y Gold me dijo que él y Belle no estarán aquí hasta dentro de una semanas más, sin embargo, Gold pidió estar siempre informado de lo que pasa.-

-Vaya Sheriff parece que sí ha hecho su trabajo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ha, muy graciosa Regina. Yo siempre hago mi trabajo.- Se puso una mano en el pecho pretendiendo estar ofendida ante tal acusación.

Apenas entraron en la tienda se dieron cuenta de que el Sr. French no mentía, el lugar era un completo desastre. Todas las cosas estaban en el suelo y casi no se podía caminar.

-¡Vaya! Esto es un verdadero caos ¿Qué es lo que habrán estado buscando tan desesperadamente?- Emma miró a Regina que parecía estar muy concentrada. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Puedo sentir magia, lo que sea que haya sucedido fue con magia. Sin embargo, no logro localizar quién es su usuario.-

-Revisemos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, quizás allí podremos ver al responsable.-

Caminaron hacia la parte atrás con mucho cuidado, aunque no lo suficiente pues Emma tropezó y cayó encima de Regina quien iba delante y alcanzo a darse la vuelta justo a tiempo para tratar de agarrar a Emma, no obstante, fracasando.

Emma por su lado había cerrado los ojos y había esperado ser disparada por magia o golpear el suelo, pero nada de eso sucedió, Regina por el contrario se había quedado con sus ojos abiertos y había visto como Emma caía sobre ella y sus rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros. Al abrir los ojos un poco asustada Emma se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro y el de Regina, dio un salto rápido y con las mejillas de un tono carmesí muy fuerte trato de esconder su rostro con su cabello mientras se disculpaba y ayudaba a la morena a levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho Regina, no sé qué paso.- Regina por otro lado estaba un tanto divertida por la situación y a la vez ¿Enternecida? Por la actitud avergonzada de la rubia, pero eso era algo que ella nunca admitiría.

-Yo sí, su torpeza está sacando lo mejor de usted en este instante.- respondió con una expresión de enojo, aunque no estuviera sintiendo eso.

-Mejor vayamos a ver los videos.-

Cuando se pusieron a revisar las cintas no vieron a nadie, absolutamente a nadie por el contrario lo que sí pudieron ver era como todas las cosas caían al suelo sin que nadie las tocara seguida de una muy brillante luz que cegó a la cámara durante 3 minutos y para cuando esta volvió a funcionar pudieron ver que ahora las cosas no estaban solo en el suelo, sino que también estaban todas revueltas como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí.

-Ese destello de luz debió ser la magia.- Regina cerro los ojos como tratando de buscar al usuario de la magia concentrándose más que antes y alzando su mano derecha en busca de alguna pista o algo, pero nada paso lo que la frustró aún más.

-Quizás si lo intentamos juntas funcione.- propuso Emma

-Dada la situación, creo que no perdemos nada intentando.- dijo Regina suspirando un poco.

Emma se puso frente a Regina y ambas alzaron sus dos manos pegando sus palmas y cerrando los ojos mientras se concentraban en tratar de encontrar la fuente de magia. Pero por más que enfocaron su atención en esta tarea por más de cinco minutos nada sucedió, al menos no para ellas. Lo que ellas no habían visto es que la magia de cada una se combinó y las envolvió como una barrera. No obstante, sí pudieron sentirlo, pudieron sentir una conexión que las dejo perplejas por instantes y que prefirieron no mencionar.

-Estoy de segura de que pronto encontraremos al culpable.- dijo Emma tratando de aliviar la tensión en la atmosfera.

-Ya. Empecemos a ordenar esto de una vez.-

-Seguro. Llamaré a Gold para preguntarle donde está el inventario.-

Emma salió a hablar por teléfono y Regina se permitió un momento para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Ella no era ninguna idiota, usualmente la magia de las personas podía actuar en conjunto, pero no unirse y formar una sola entidad como si pertenecieran a un solo usuario, suponía que Emma sabía eso debido a su tiempo como la oscura claro que ella prefería no mencionárselo. Pensó que sería mejor que cuando estuviera sola en su casa buscará en sus libros a ver si lograba encontrar algo.

* * *

Tres horas después ambas mujeres estaban exhaustas, pero habían logrado ordenar todo comprobando que estuvieran todas las cosas de acuerdo con el inventario, en su mayoría así era, sin embargo, había cerca de diez objetos perdidos.

-Hacemos un buen equipo ¿No te parece?- Afirmó Emma mientras le lanzaba una brillante pero cansada sonrisa a Regina. Sonrisa que encontró tierna y por un breve instante devolvió.

-Uhmm.-

-No te mataría admitirlo Regina. Cambiando de tema Gold me dijo que Belle quería que antes de irnos recogiéramos la joyería para la boda.-

-Espero que tenga buen gusto sino de ninguna manera pienso llevar puesto esa joyería.-

-Por supuesto, eres una reina y eres un poco más refinada ¿No es cierto?-

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Emma Swan, pero que tu estilo sea un desastre no quiere decir que todos seamos así.-

-Mi estilo no es un desastre, mi chaqueta roja es la mejor.-

-Tu chaqueta roja es lo más horrible que he visto.-

-La amas en secreto.-

-Srta. Swan, deje de imaginar cosas o debo llamar al Dr. Hopper para que la atienda.-

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y fue en busca de la joyería que Belle había previsto para que usarán en su boda pues ellas al igual que Ruby y Mary Margaret eran damas de honor. No es que Emma estuviera realmente ansiosa de tener que usar un vestido o joyería, pero Belle había explicado que era su amiga y que le encantaría que estuviera ahí, y ella no había podido negarse pues veía cuan ansiosa estaba Belle por su boda.

Cuando Emma llegó a donde se encontraban las cajas con la joyería hallo un dilema, había cuatro cajas solo dos eran para ella y Regina. Belle había mandado a elegir dos tipos diferentes de joyería, pues ella tomó la decisión de dividir a las damas de honor en dos grupos aquellas con las cuales era amiga ya desde hace tiempo y aquellas con quien recientemente había formado una amistad (o algo cercano a una amistad), razón por la cual Regina y Emma estaban juntas y debían usar la misma joyería. La pregunta era cuales de esas cuatro cajas era para ellas.

Emma las abrió todas pensando que dos serian iguales y el resto sería diferente, pero se equivocó, estaban en pares. Revisó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que en un par el colgante tenía un dije en forma de cisne que tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados con una corona, los brazaletes tenían pequeños cisnes con diamantes y la corona de igual manera. Dedujo que como Regina era reina de ahí venia la corona y como su apellido es Swan de ahí el cisne, así que se decidió por ese par, sin saber que acababa de cometer un gran error.

-Al parecer Belle pensó en buscar algo que se identificara con nosotras.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Emma entregó de inmediato una de las cajas aterciopeladas. -Al menos no tiene tan mal gusto. Es aceptable usarlo.- Emma puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, deberíamos irnos. Henry debe estar esperándote en casa.-

-Ya, debemos poner un hechizo de protección antes de irnos por si ocurre algún otro incidente. Henry quedó con Violet para hacer la tarea, probablemente estará aquí en unos minutos para que lo lleve a casa.-

Salieron de la tienda, la cerraron con llave y mientras ambas utilizaban su magia para poner el hechizo de protección llego Henry.

-Hola, mamás.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Regina y luego a Emma.

-Hola chico, será mejor que ya me vaya es tarde. Adiós chico; adiós Regina.- Regina observó una cierta tristeza escondida en los ojos de Emma.

-Ma, espera.-

-¿Qué pasa chico?-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A casa debo ir a preparar la cena.- Regina y Henry sabían que Emma se refería a la casa que adquirió cuando era la oscura y que había decidido conservar. Henry puso mala cara ante su respuesta. -¿Por qué la cara?-

-¿Vas a comer sola?-

-Uhmm, sí pero no te preocupes no es nada.- Puede que Henry no detectara que en Emma había un aire de tristeza al mencionar el hecho de tener que comer sola, pero Regina sabía lo que era eso y entendía completamente el sentimiento de tener que ir al final del día a un lugar vacío donde nadie te esperaba, Regina dudaba que Emma fuera a comer siquiera.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros?-

-Henry este es el tiempo con tu madre y no quiero importunar.-

-Tonterías ... Srta. Swan... Emma.- rectifico Regina después de recibir una mirada de Emma. -No hay ningún problema con que nos acompañe esta noche además dudo mucho que sus habilidades en la cocina sean las mejores.-

-¿Sabes? Sé cocinar.- Bajo la vista al suelo y luego la volvió a mirar. -No estoy segura.- dudó Emma

-¡Vamos Ma! Así podré pasar tiempo con ambas.- dijo Henry enseñándole a Emma su mejor sonrisa para convencerla, funcionó.

-De acuerdo. ¿Segura que no te importa Regina? No me gustaría entrometerme en tu tiempo con Henry.-

-No, Esta bien en serio.- Regina le ofreció a Emma una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, secretamente Regina estaba agradecida de que Henry hubiera invitado a Emma.

TBC

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola, como se habrán dado cuenta soy nueva escribiendo fanfics de la serie y de Swan Queen también, así que sean amables por favor. Comente si les gusto o no.

Además quería aclarar ciertos aspectos: primero que esta historia fue inspirada por otro fanfic llamado "Next Level Friendship" al igual que su título la historia se desarrolla en inglés cuya autora es Propinatio y la pueden encontrar en el siguiente link: s/10452117/1/Next-Level-Friendship

La historia es muy buena pese a no estar terminada, al menos a mí me encanto y en caso de que se lo pregunten es con el permiso de la autora que estoy redactando este fanfic con una trama basada en el concepto general del de ella.

Disculpen algún error, traté de corregirlos todos, pero de todas formas uno que otro se me debió haber pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 2: Cajas misteriosas**_

-Henry, cariño ve a poner la mesa.-

-Yo te ayudo.- Emma pausó el juego y camino junto a Henry para poner la mesa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron los tres a comer, durante unos 5 minutos todo fue un intenso silencio, pero luego Henry comenzó a comentarles su día mientras ambas mujeres escuchaban atentamente.

\- Cuando Violet y yo terminamos la tarea fuimos por unos helados, Leroy estaba ahí y su helado se le cayó cuando apenas le iba a dar una probada su cara fue de lo más graciosa.- Henry soltaba pequeñas risitas que lo hacían ver más joven y hacían que sus madres sintieran nostalgia de ver a su pequeño crecer.

-¿Así que te divertiste mucho con Violet hoy? - Emma tenía un ligero tono de burla.

\- Sí.- murmuró Henry con su cara roja y cambio lo más rápido de tema.- Al final ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la tienda del abuelo?-

Ambas mujeres suspiraron con pesadez antes de que Regina contestará.- Alguien ha sido lo suficiente tonto para tratar de robarle a Gold, y ha usado magia.-

-Aún no logramos descubrir quién, sin embargo. Hay que encontrar los objetos restantes mientras tanto yo seguiré investigando.- Le dijo Emma más a Regina que a Henry.

-Mantenme informada yo buscaré información acerca de cómo encontrar al usuario de a magia.-

-Iré a ducharme.- Mencionó Henry antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Te ayudaré con los platos.-

No es necesario.-

-No importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer y además quiero hacerlo.-

-De acuerdo.-

Emma lavaba los platos, Regina los secaba y los guardaba. Lo hacían mientras conversaban de todo y nada.

-¿Quieres un poco de sidra Emma?- dijo Regina en cuanto terminaron lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Seguro. La mejor que he probado ¿Eh?- Esa sonrisa que Emma le estaba dando a Regina la hacía sentir bien y por eso le retorno la sonrisa. Mientras bebían su sidra y se robaban miradas de vez en cuando, Henry bajo con una caja.

-Mamá, ¿dejaste esta caja sobre mi cama?-

-¿Qué caja?- pregunto intrigada Regina.

-Tiene tu nombre en ella.- Henry le entregó una pequeña caja que tenía su nombre en letra cursiva.

\- Jamás había visto esto antes.- Regina miró aún más intrigada la caja y la abrió con delicadeza, dentro había un papel escrito de igual manera en letras cursivas y junto a este estaba una pequeña taza astillada que tanto Emma como Regina reconocieron de inmediato.

-Ese es uno de los objetos robados. Regina, ¿Qué dice la nota?-

- _"Único. El tiempo tiene una agradable forma de enseñarnos lo que realmente importa." -_

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? Espera, la persona que robo la tienda entró a tu casa, más importante al cuarto de nuestro hijo.-

-Esta taza es única para los abuelos, es el símbolo de su amor. Supongo que de ahí la palabra único.-

-La persona que robo la tienda de Gold es más imbécil de lo que pensé, cualquiera que sea su juego no importa, hay que encontrarlo lo más pronto.-Regina tenía una mirada oscura y Emma inmediatamente puso una mano en su brazo tratando de calmarla.

-Calma, no te preocupes me aseguraré de atraparlo.-

-El ladrón debe de habernos estado vigilando para poder entrar a la casa cuando no hubiera nadie.-

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Es posible que aún nos esté vigilando.- Henry estaba algo preocupado.

-Henry, nosotras nos encargaremos de lidiar con este tema, pero tienes razón.- Con un rápido movimiento de su mano Emma usó su magia en busca de cámaras de seguridad o micrófonos que de alguna manera pudieron haber sido colocados para espiarlos.

-Ma deberías quedarte esta noche, solo por seguridad.-

-Henry, tu madre es capaz de protegeros a ambos.-

-Pero puede que necesitemos tu ayuda, tú eres la sheriff. ¿Mamá puede Ma quedarse?-

-Henry…-

-Por favor, así estaremos más seguros. Ustedes le pueden poner un hechizo de protección a la casa.- Henry estaba de nuevo usando su sonrisa para que su madre accediera.

-De acuerdo, solo si a Emma no le importa.-

-Ningún problema, si algún idiota está espiándolos y tratando de hacerles daño preferiría saber de primera que están bien.-

-Será mejor que pongamos el hechizo de protección, Henry ve a cepillar tus dientes y luego a la cama.- Henry hizo lo que Regina le mandó mientras las dos mujeres canalizaban toda su magia para formar un fuerte hechizo de protección. Esta vez ambas observaron como la magia de cada una se combina y forma una sola entidad y esta vez Emma si lo comentó apenas terminaron de poner el hechizo.

-Eso no debería pasar.-

-Lo sé, no he oído que alguna vez sucediera algo así.-

-Sin embargo, puedo sentir que el hechizo es muy fuerte, como si nuestra magia unida se hubiera amplificado.-

-Yo también lo puedo sentir…- Regina se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos instantes mientras Emma la observaba y se percataba de cada pequeño detalle en su rostro, como la cicatriz que tenía sobre el labio. La voz de Regina la hizo apartar la mirada. -Supongo que también quieres dormir ha sido un día largo. Te llevaré a la habitación de invitados.-

-Seguro.- Caminaron hasta la habitación diagonal a la de Regina.

-Te prestaré ropa para dormir.-

-¿Te molesta si tomo una ducha?-

-Mmm…. Claro que no, iré a buscar la ropa.- Regina caminó fuera de la habitación yendo a la suya y rebuscó en su armario algo que sea del estilo de Emma, lo único que encontró fueron unos pantalones cortos y una blusa sin mangas. Cuando regreso no encontró a Emma ahí y pensó que fue a darle las buenas noches a Henry, así fue hasta el baño para dejar la ropa y se encontró con Emma en ropa interior.

-¡Emma!- Emma la miro sorprendida y luego cogió una toalla rápidamente para cubrirse.

-¡Regina!-

-¿Por qué estabas en ropa interior?-

-Iba a tomar una ducha.- dijo con cara de obviedad. -¿Por qué entraste sin tocar?-

-Pensé que estabas deseándole buenas noches a Henry.-

-Ya…Yo pensé que dejarías la ropa sobre la cama.-

-Esto es lo único que pude encontrar que fuera de tu estilo.- dijo mientras le daba la ropa.

-De acuerdo.-

-Hasta mañana, Emma.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Hasta mañana, Regina.- La oyó mientras ella se iba, Emma ni si quiera se dignó a cerrar la puerta del baño. La dejo entreabierta y muy a su pesar Regina observo como Emma le daba la espalda, dejaba la toalla de lado, empezaba a prepararse para su ducha. Antes de que pudiera seguir observando camino lo más rápido hasta su habitación mientras pensaba en las largas piernas de Emma.

Se sentó en su cama y se reprendió así misma por quedarse observando algo que no era de su incumbencia. Se cambió de ropa, se desmaquilló y se acostó a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Emma por el contrario había sentido que alguien la miraba mientras se metía en la ducha, pero pensó que solo era parte de su imaginación, la única persona que podría haber hecho eso era Regina y ella estaba segura de que no había sucedido. Emma de verdad agradecía que Henry le haya pedido quedarse esa noche, Regina y Henry eran familia y si algo les llegaba a pasar jamás se lograría perdonar a sí misma. Cuando termino de ducharse, se vistió y al igual que Regina se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Había noches en las cuales Regina no podía dormir, hoy era una de aquellas por lo cual bajo por un vaso con agua y cuando regreso pudo oír como alguien se quejaba entre sueños. Reviso primero el cuarto de Henry quien estaba profundamente dormido, solo quedaba una persona en la casa y era Emma.

Emma estaba revolviéndose entre las sabanas, su cara estaba contraída en una expresión de tristeza. Regina fue de inmediato hasta donde Emma y le sacudió el brazo para despertarla, sin embargo, esta se empezó a mover más. Regina la sacudió con más fuerza y entonces Emma abrió sus ojos que aún mostraban miedo.

-¿Estas bien Emma?-

-No… Si… Yo… ¿Te he despertado?-

-No, yo no podía dormir y baje por un vaso con agua. Oí a alguien quejándose y pensé que era Henry, pero eras tú. ¿Una pesadilla?-

-Si… casi ya no las tengo.-Emma se veía un poco pálida.

-¿Quieres hablar acerca de ella?- Para este punto Regina estaba sentada en el otro lado de la cama.

-No realmente… era solo un recuerdo de una antigua casa de acogida en la que estuve.- Emma vio que el rostro de Regina se ensombreció y enseguida entendió que es lo que estaba pensando. -Regina, ya hemos hablado de esto. Está bien, si tú no hubieras lanzado la maldición yo no sería quien soy ahora.-

-¿En serio está bien? Porque hubieras podido crecer con amor, tus padres, sin tener que pasar por casas de acogida o tener pesadillas. Yo te arrebate esa oportunidad.-

-¡Detente! Deja de pensar en "que hubiera pasado sí" si no hubieras lanzado la maldición nunca hubiera conocido a Neal y Henry no estaría aquí. Es cierto perdí algunas cosas, pero gané otras mejores.- Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que a Regina tanto le gustaba.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que debería dejarte dormir.-

-No creo que pueda volver a dormir. Dijiste que no podías dormir ¿verdad?-

-Uhmm, Sí.-

-Bueno ¿Por qué no te quedas, hablamos un rato y cuando te de sueño te vas a tu habitación?-

-Emma…-

-Oh, Vamos Regina. ¿A qué le temes?-

-Por supuesto que, a nada, está bien me quedaré, pero solo unos minutos. Y ahora si no te molesta tengo un poco de frio así que me meteré entre las sabanas.- Ambas podían sentir el calor que irradian sus cuerpos por debajo de la sabana, sentían la proximidad, pero no hablaron de eso. Más bien solo hablaron de cosas triviales y sin darse cuenta terminaron por dormirse, una frente a la otra con sus manos dispuestas sobre la cama ligeramente rozándose.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente continuaban en la misma posición y la primera en percatarse de esto al despertar fue Regina, una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de ella y en su rostro una sonrisa tímida nació, sin embargo, ella estaba insegura de a que se debía esto. Delicadamente se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a Emma que pareció moverse en sueños, fue hasta su habitación y se puso su albornoz antes de bajar las escaleras para iniciar el desayuno, pronto Henry tendría que ir a la escuela mientras ella y Emma continuaban en busca del ladrón.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que ahí sobre su encimera se hallaba otra caja, idéntica a la anterior exceptuando que esta poseía el nombre de Emma.

TBC

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola de nuevo, aquí está el capítulo 2 que espero les guste. No olviden comentar que tal les pareció y disculpen cualquier error que se me haya pasado de corregir.

Y para harpohe1989, si esta historia es post season 5, aunque por ahí haré algunos cambios a la storyline de la serie en cuanto OQ y CS. Pero este fic es SQ así que esas parejas solo serán mencionadas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 3: No pistas**_

Emma se despertó perezosamente, había dormido tan bien como no lo hacía en meses y no quería alejarse de los cálidos brazos de Morfeo pero suponía que era mejor hacerlo ahora que más tarde. Mientras abría sus ojos y se acostumbraba a la luz del sol que entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana se sintió confusa hasta que recordó que hacía en la casa de Regina y por supuesto también recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño para prepararse un poco mientras pensaba ¿a qué hora Regina se habría dirigido a su habitación de nuevo? Honestamente no la había sentido irse, de hecho pensaba que Regina había dormido con ella toda la noche, sin embargo no fue así. Apenas termino de arreglarse un poco, pensó en ir a prepararse el desayuno y ver si Regina estaba despierta ya, de modo que bajo las escaleras tan pronto como pudo y se preocupó un poco al ver a Regina parada al final de las mismas observando en la encimera de la cocina algo que ella no podía ver con claridad.

.-Regina, ¿Qué sucede?.- llego hasta donde ella y puso una mano sobre su hombre mientras la miraba preocupadamente a los ojos.

.-Hay otra caja, es para ti.- dijo simplemente.

Emma se acercó hasta la encimera de la cocina para comprobar lo que decía Regina, y ahí se hallaba una caja con su nombre escrito en letras cursivas. Meditando un poco sus opciones lo primero que hizo fue alzar una de sus manos sobre la caja y cerrando los ojos busco algún rastro de magia y al usuario de la misma; lo único que pudo sacar de eso fue que la caja había sido dejada allí por magia pero de nuevo no pudo encontrar al usuario. Abriendo la caja encontró una réplica a escala del móvil de unicornios que sus padres pensaban colgar para ella cuando era una bebé antes de que Regina lanzará la maldición; al igual que con la anterior caja había un mensaje dentro escrito en letras cursivas que decía " _Frágil. Todo a su tiempo…Pero no hay que tardar mucho, después de todo el tiempo se vuelve frágil al igual que quien espera demasiado."._

.- ¿Emma?.- Regina se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Emma había hecho y de lo que había dentro de la caja, reconocía ese móvil donde sea. -¿Estas bien? ¿Qué dice la nota?.-

Inicialmente Emma no respondió, más bien volvió a cerrar su ojos y alzo una mano en busca del usuario de la magia, de algún rastro… pero nada… Finalmente dejo en la encimera la caja y su contenido y alzando las dos manos lanzo un hechizo de protección más fuerte sobre la casa creando una barrera mágica en la casa; la cual solo Regina, Henry y ella podían sobrepasar; cualquier otra persona que lo intentará probablemente terminaría gravemente lastimada, en la mejor de las suertes.

Regina sintió la fuerte descarga de magia por parte de la salvadora y por un breve momento se preocupó de que esta se sintiera débil después de este acto, pero se compuso rápidamente pues sabía que el tiempo que Emma había pasado como la oscura la había ayudado a volverse más fuerte y disciplinada cuando de la magia se hablaba. Prontamente se acercó a la encimera y leyó el mensaje que contenía la caja ahora. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquel mensaje? ¿Otra vez con el tiempo?

.-Regina será mejor que nos demos prisa en enviar a Henry a la secundaria, mientras nosotras nos enfocamos en buscar al ladrón.- dijo Emma antes de subir las escaleras y desparecer por donde había llegado.

Regina podía notar que la rubia no estaba bromeando y que de hecho se encontraba muy molesta, aunque no estaba segura de la razón. Se apresuró en preparar unos panqueques, un poco de chocolate caliente y café.

.-Buenos días mamá.- dijo Henry después de unos minutos.

.-Buenos días Henry. Apresúrate con tu desayuno o llegarás tarde a la secundaria.-

.-Vale mamá….-

Emma bajo usando unos jeans igual de apretados que el día anterior, un jersey gris algo holgado y las mismas botas negras que cargaba el día anterior, Regina no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía la rubia con ese look tan casual, sin embargo se reprendió por pensar aquello. Era una suerte que Emma tuviera algo de ropa en su auto, en el rostro de la salvadora había una expresión seria y algo dura, de esas que no se le veían desde sus días como la oscura, completamente distintas a su clásica expresión relajada.

.-Buenos días, chico.- Apenas hizo un amago de sonrisa que ni convenció a Henry y peor a Regina.

.-Buenos días ma.-

Regina se había ido a cambiar mientras Emma y Henry terminaban su desayuno, bueno al menos Henry porque Emma solo se bebió una taza de café tal cual lo había hecho Regina antes de que Emma bajará.

* * *

.-Nos vemos luego Henry.- dijeron ambas mujeres mientras se despedían del muchacho, una vez que lo habían puesto al tanto de los hechos y que además le habían dicho que si se encontraba en el menor de los problemas las llamará que ellas irían corriendo por si algo le sucedía al chico.

Henry simplemente había dicho que él podía cuidarse bien pero que igual llamaría si algo llegaba a suceder. Acordaron que el muchacho iría directo a la tienda de su abuelo después de la secundaria.

Emma y Regina llevaron las cajas y su contenido directo al convento para ver si las hadas podrían rastrear al usuario de la magia o si tendrían alguna forma de ayudarlas.

.-Blue, ¿puedes buscar al usuario de la magia? O ¿ayudarnos de alguna manera a encontrarlo?.-

.-No, lastimosamente no puedo sentir nada acerca del origen mágico de las cajas. Lo único es que es magia blanca, sin embargo no es nuestra ni de nadie que conozca.-

.- ¿No sabes a qué se pueden referir los mensajes?.-

.-Pues me temo que no, eso es algo que tendrán que encontrar ustedes.-

.-De acuerdo, es mejor que nos vayamos.-

Regina y Emma salieron del convento más estresadas que cuando recién fueron.

.-Bueno… ahí va todo una mañana pérdida.- dijo entre un suspiro Emma.

.-Vale… hoy alguien se levantó de un humor terrible.-

.-Sí alguien está acosando a mi familia y a mí, creo que tengo todo el derecho a no estar de humor.-

¡Ahí vamos de nuevo! Pensó Regina porque no entendía si es que la rubia no se daba cuenta pero era la segunda ocasión que se dirigía hacia Henry y ella como su familia, y bueno entendía que Henry era parte de la familia por supuesto, el niño era su hijo después de todo. Sin embargo hasta ahora permanecía un misterio por qué ella era considerada parte de la familia de los Charmings y especialmente para Emma, claro que no iba a negar que la rubia refiriéndose de esa manera hacia ella provocaba una sensación burbujeante en su estómago.

.-Será mejor que te calmes un poco Emma, con esa actitud no resolveremos nada. Yo también deseo encontrar a quien ha decidido fastidiarnos la existencia, pero primero debemos calmarnos y buscar pistas.-

.-Tienes razón. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?.-

.-Vamos por algo de comer a Granny's y luego de regreso a la tienda de Gold.-

* * *

Granny's estaba como de costumbre algo lleno por la hora pues ya casi era tiempo del almuerzo, aun así Ruby las atendió prontamente.

.-No me digan, les traigo lo usual una ensalada con jugo para Regina y una hamburguesa con papas y soda para Emma.- dijo Ruby poniendo los ojos en blanco por lo predecible que eran ambas mujeres.

.-Si… eso mismo.- dijeron al unísono.

.-De acuerdo ya regresó con sus órdenes.-

.-Regina, debemos idear un plan pronto… es el segundo día y no tenemos más que esas cajas como pistas.-

.-Vale… debemos enfocarnos en sus mensajes y en los objetos robados… claramente tienen algún tipo de conexión… y el ladrón espera que la hallemos.-

.-Sí, eso definitivamente será lo mejor, iremos directo a la tienda de Gold y trataremos de buscar alguna relación entre los demás objetos perdidos, además tratar de comprender el objetivo del ladrón… hay que establecer algunos sospechosos.-

.-Aquí está su orden Sheriff, ¿Cómo va el caso de Gold?.- Dijo Ruby dedicándole una sonrisa a Emma, cosa que hizo que Regina se sintiera algo molesta.

.-Pues no muy bien Ruby, pero gracias por preguntar.-

.-Por supuesto Ems, ¿Vendrás esta noche?.-

.-Mmm, no lo creo Ruby debo continuar con la investigación… te parece si lo dejamos para la próxima semana.-

.-Oh, claro no hay problema...-

.- ¡Hey! Estas usando el brazalete para la boda de Belle.-

.-Sí ¿qué Belle no les dijo que tienen que usarlo?.-

.-Pues no lo mencionó, pero no te preocupes hoy debo llamarla.-

.-Bueno las dejo comer.- Ruby mencionó, viendo la oscura mirada que por alguna razón Regina le estaba dedicando.

.- ¡Vaya! Parece que tendremos que usar esa joyería.-

.-Y evidentemente usted ama tanto la joyería Srta. Swan.-

.-Hahaha… muy graciosa Regina. Solo porque tú nunca me hayas visto con brazaletes y collares no quiere decir que no los tenga.-

.- ¿Y los tienes?.-

.-Unos cuantos, sí.-

.- ¡Vaya! Estoy impresionada.- El sarcasmo se deslizaba en la voz de Regina. .-Y ¿Qué ibas a hacer con la Srta. Lucas hoy?.- trató de preguntar de forma casual.

.- ¡Oh! Nada realmente, ya sabes solo íbamos a jugar un poco.- Al oír esto Regina casi escupe todo el jugo que acababa de beber...

.- ¿Qué?.- Apenas alcanzó a preguntar.

.- ¡Dios! ¿Regina estas bien?...- preguntaba hasta que entendió lo que Regina debió haber estado pensando y estalló en una carcajada al pensar en lo ridículo de la situación; y no era por el hecho de que Regina pensó que Ruby y ella se acostaban sino por la manera en que el color había desaparecido súbitamente de la cara de Regina.- No es nada de lo que te estas imaginando Regina; los miércoles por la noche Ruby y yo vemos una que otra película estúpidamente romántica mientras nos divertimos con unos juegos de mesa.-

.- ¡OH!.- suspiró de alguna forma aliviada la alcaldesa.

.-Sí, "oh". Señora Alcaldesa que mente tan ávida.- siguió burlándose un poco más.

.-Ya. No es mi culpa que usted no se expresé con claridad.-

.-Por supuesto Regina…. Por supuesto.-

.-Mejor terminé de comer que ya quiero seguir con el trabajo Sheriff.-

* * *

Regina y Emma salieron del restaurante y mientras la morena espera en el escarabajo Emma hablaba con Gold.

.-Sí, Gold solo hay 10 objetos perdidos de los cuales recuperamos 2 hasta ahora.-…. -Vale, más bien que nos enviaron ¿No tendrás nada que ver?.-…. .-Tenía que preguntar, no eres el más santo que digamos.-…. -¿Tienes idea de por qué ni Regina ni yo podríamos rastrear al usuario de la magia?.-…- Ósea, básicamente no sabes nada.-…-Si... Sí dile a Belle que lo haremos que no se preocupe. Espera… ¿eso no es nada malo no?.-… -Bueno tenía que asegurarme Gold, como dije no tienes los mejores antecedentes.-…-Vale, adiós.-

.-Bueno eso si fue una charla divertida por lo que oí.-

.-Y que lo digas.- soltó un largo suspiro.- Ayer, dejaste tu estuche de joyería en mi auto, por cierto Belle quiere que los usemos todos los días… algo acerca de que estos brazaletes se usaban en el bosque encantado para mejorar las amistades entre dos personas, que las ayuda a conocerse como el juego de las 20 preguntas algo así.-

.-Entonces este es uno de esos brazaletes…-

.-Pues sí, ¿Tú has usado uno antes?.-

.-No, solo he oído de ellos. Y ¿qué hay del collar?.-

.-No mencionó nada del collar.- Suspirando desanimadas ambas se pusieron los brazaletes.- ¿Sentiste eso no?.-

.-Sí… fue… fue como lo de anoche cuando nuestras magias se unieron.-

.-Vale… es oficial el día no puede ponerse más extraño.-

.-Concuerdo… mejor vamos a la tienda de Gold.-

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hey de nuevo, aquí está el capítulo 3 que espero les guste y que comenten que tal les pareció y si tienen alguna teoría sobre el ladrón y las cajas. Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya pasado de corregir, gracias por comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 4: Una gran consecuencia**_

.- Vale empecemos.- dijo Emma mientras se paraba frente a la pizarra que acababan de sacar.

.- Primero establezcamos la línea de tiempo.- Le quitó el marcador a la bella rubia y trazó una línea a lo largo de la pizarra. - Lo que sucedió inicialmente fue el robo de la tienda que probablemente tuvo lugar entre las 22:00 pm del lunes que fue cuando el Sr. French dejó la tienda por última vez antes del incidente y la 13:30 pm del martes cuando el Sr. French regresó a revisarla y nos llamó.-

.- Sabemos que en ese espacio de tiempo de acuerdo a las cámaras la luz blanca que se vio fue cerca de las 9:00 am de la mañana del martes.- Dijo Emma señalando con otro marcador en la línea cronológica. - Sabemos que en el período de las 7:00 am hasta las 19:00 pm alguien entro a la mansión y colocó la primera caja.-

.- La segunda caja fue colocada durante la madrugada… cuando me levanté por un vaso con agua eran las 3:00 am no había nada en la encimera, pero cuando me desperté a las 6:30 am del miércoles la caja ya estaba ahí.-

.- Y eso es todo lo que tenemos.-

.- Queda analizar los mensajes de las cajas.-

.- Lo que sí es claro es que hay algún motivo extra para que el ladrón haya robado esos objetos, y nosotras tenemos que ver con ese motivo. No es un robo por ambición o necesidad, es un juego de alguna forma sino no nos estaría regresando los objetos con mensajitos.- Mientras decía esto anotaba en la pizarra motivo desconocido.

.- Hasta ahora no hay ningún sospechoso.-

.- Bueno… Granny mencionó que el día anterior durante la mañana había visto a Whale rondar la tienda, y el Sr. French mencionó que en la tarde Nova y Leroy se habían quedado paseando cerca de la tienda después de comer su helado, claro que no le pareció anormal debido a su historia. Y de acuerdo con August que salía de tomar un café de Granny's Katherine y Frederick se habían quedado frente a la tienda por varios minutos.-

.- Entonces tenemos 5 sospechosos: Whale, Leroy, Nova, Katherine y Frederick; pero dado que Storybrooke es una ciudad llena de chismes no me sorprendería que fuera mentira.-

.- Por eso mismo no lo había mencionado hasta hoy. En fin de acuerdo con Henry la taza guarda relación con el mensaje debido a que esta al igual que el amor entre Gold y Belle es única y fue gracias al tiempo que pudieron comprender cuan intenso y real era su amor.-

.- De verdad es el nieto de Snow.-

.- Pues sí. El segundo mensaje no tuve tiempo ni de mencionárselo a Henry, pero tú si lo leíste. ¿Qué crees que significa?.-

.- Bueno obviamente la réplica del móvil al ser vidrio es sumamente frágil, de ahí la palabra… no obstante no logro comprender el significado de la frase.-

.- Evidentemente hay algo que se nos escapa, algo que el ladrón sabe y quiere que nosotras también entendamos. Menciona al tiempo varias veces, hace alusión a que se nos está acabando el tiempo para comprender el mensaje y que entonces el tiempo va a buscar una forma de enseñarnos lo que sea que cree el ladrón que debemos comprender, son demasiadas metáforas.-

.- Después de todo ver tantas series policiacas con las que pierde el tiempo parecen tener frutos Emma.-

.- Muy graciosa, eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora… aún quedan como 7 objetos perdidos, que espero no aparezcan en la mansión de nuevo aunque es imposible con las barreras que puse.-

.- Espero que tengas razón Emma.- De pronto Regina pareció enrojecer un poco y tímidamente sin mirarla a los ojos le dijo a Emma. - ¿Te quedarías hasta que este asunto se resuelva?.- Aún sin mirarla alejaba un poco el cabello que le había caído sobre los ojos. -Ya sabes así Henry se siente más seguro.- Se apresuró a decir.

.- Por supuesto, siendo honesta estaba a punto de preguntarte si podía quedarme, ya sabes por cualquier imprevisto además quiero asegurarme de que nada malo les suceda ni a Henry ni a ti.- dijo con firmeza Emma.

.- Entonces tenemos un plan Sheriff Swan, lamentó que tenga que perderse su noche de juegos con Srta. Lucas.- dijo con un poco de amargura en su voz.

.- No es la gran cosa realmente, de hecho cuando Henry se vaya a dormir tú y yo podríamos ver películas también.-

.- Uhmm…-

.- ¡Oh! Vamos Regina, no seas aguafiestas, será divertido.-

.- Vale… pero solo una película, mañana hay que seguir investigando.-

.- Si, Señora Alcaldesa.-

Al igual que el día anterior Emma y Regina se encontraban reforzando el hechizo de protección en la tienda cuando Henry llegó.

.- Hola mamás.- dijo dándole un beso a Regina en la mejilla repitiendo la acción con su madre rubia.

.- Hola chico.-

.- ¿No tuviste ningún problema hoy Henry?.-

.- No…fue un día normal como cualquier otro, aunque por alguna razón todo el mundo hablaba del robo de la tienda del abuelo. Incluso la abuela y los demás profesores comentaban ciertas cosas.-

.- Eso no es nada cariño, tu abuela siempre ha amado los chismes.- A esto Regina recibió una mirada que se balanceaba entre divertida y acusadora por parte de Emma.

.- ¿Vendrás con nosotros hoy también ma?.-

.- Pues sí, me voy a quedar con ustedes hasta atrapar al loco del ladrón; además tu madre hoy no tiene su automóvil así que iremos en mi escarabajo.-

.- Es un milagro que ese ataúd sobre ruedas aún no se desbarate en medio del camino. Mañana definitivamente iremos en mi Mercedes.-

.- Ha, estoy segura de que encuentras amenos los viajes en el escarabajo.-

.- Ahí vamos imaginando cosas de nuevo … comienzo a preocuparme ¿debería llamar al Dr. Hopper?.-

.- Pues a lo mejor y te atiende a ti para que ya no odies tanto a mi escarabajo.- Le dijo sacándole la lengua como toda una niña.

.- Vale... Vale…mejor subamos y vayamos a casa muero de hambre.- dijo Henry ya cansado.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hogar de los Mills, Regina se puso a preparar la cena con la ayuda de Henry mientras Emma tomaba una ducha fría, y en todo el rato que Emma permaneció arriba Regina no pudo evitar recordar la escena de la ducha del día anterior y por supuesto en las largas y torneadas piernas de la mujer de cabellera rubia; honestamente Regina Mills sabía con exactitud porque estaba pensando en eso pero le costaba admitir, incluso a sí misma, que tenía sentimientos fuera de una amista por Emma, y es que ¿y si ella no se sentía de igual forma? Por eso no decía nada y de hecho se ponía en modo de negación completa; con el propósito de no arruinar su amistad con Emma, le había costado tanto poder construir esa amistad más que nada sincera. A pesar de todas las contiendas y luchas Emma siempre había estado para ella y de igual forma lo haría Regina.

En el instante en que Emma bajo podía oler los macarrones con queso y un poco de nuez moscada que se hallaban en la mesa, Regina aún seguía en la cocina ordenando un poco mientras Henry había ido a por una ducha. Emma sintió que era una buena oportunidad para asustar a la morena y divertirse un poco. Por eso se paró tras ella y sin que esta se diera cuenta le susurro en el oído, Regina espantada se giró a toda prisa a descubrir quien la había susurrado y como Emma estaba tan cerca literalmente cayó en sus brazos.

Emma se apresuró en rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y sostenerlas a ambas, de pronto ambas se sintieron embargadas por un sentimiento cálido propio de aquel contacto que estaban teniendo la una con la otra y si no hubiera sido porque podían oír los pasos de Henry acercándose, es posible que hubieran permanecido así unos segundos más.

.- Srta. Swan le agradecería que se deje de chiquilladas.-

.- Solo fue un pequeño susto Regina.-

.- Mejor venga a la mesa que se va a enfriar la comida y Henry nos espera.-

 _Vale, eso podría haber resultado mejor_ pensó Emma.

La cena transcurrió muy similarmente al día anterior, Henry contándoles como le había ido hoy exclamando felizmente que había sacado un 10 en su examen de matemáticas y que estaba muy orgulloso puesto que el tema se le hacía difícil de comprender.

Regina y Emma a su vez le hablaron un poco acerca del caso del robo de la tienda y sobre la segunda caja que había llegado hoy, Henry les dijo que estaba muy de acuerdo con la teoría que tenían hasta ahora pero que sentía que algo se les escapaba de las manos. Les dijo que tenían su ayuda cuando quisieran. Cuando terminaron de cenar Henry fue a su habitación a realizar sus tareas mientras Regina y Emma se encargaban de limpiar los platos y la mesa para prepararse para ver una película antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

.- ¿Por qué fue que accedí?.-

.- Porque sabes que va a ser divertido. De todas formas elige tú la película.-

.- Veamos Misión Rescate.-

.- ¿La del astronauta que se queda en Marte?.-

.- Sí, parece interesante.-

Regina había traído un tazón con palomitas de maíz más para Emma que había insistido en que estas no podían faltar. Ya tenían puestos los pijamas y además tenían unas cuantas mantas. Ambas se sentaron en un extremo del sofá y el tazón de palomitas entre ellas, cuando la película inició Emma observo como la atención de Regina se centraba completamente en esta y no pudo evitar admirarla, observando su rostro que ya no poseía ni un poco de maquillaje y ¡Dios! Que bella era.

No es que Emma no lo haya notado antes, pero ver a la mujer completamente absorbida por la trama de la película era fascinante, apreciar como sus ojos brillaban con cada escena y como fruncía el ceño cuando algo malo estaba a punto de suceder era tan fuera de lo común. Pero debía dejar de mirarla, o al menos tan fijamente, Regina podría girar su cabeza en cualquier instante y notar sus intensos ojos en ella lo cual probablemente le llevaría a preguntar por qué la miraba tanto, y por supuesto Emma no pensaba responder _es que Regina me quedé embelesada_ con tu belleza, no eso definitivamente arruinaría su amistad con la morena; y aquella amistad era algo sumamente valioso para Emma por eso no pensaba darse el lujo de perderla.

Durante toda la película Emma le lanzaba unas cuantas miradas a Regina de vez en cuando, esperando que esta no se diera cuenta. Lo que no notó es que Regina hacía lo mismo, aunque ella trataba de concentrarse más en la película que en realidad le estaba gustando.

.- Vale… yo no hubiera sobrevivido en Marte ni dos días.- dijo Emma mientras los créditos de la película comenzaban a aparecer.

.- Probablemente moriría de hambre… Con esos hábitos alimenticios…-

.- Mis hábitos alimenticios están completamente bien.-

.- Claro porque las hamburguesas son tan saludables.-

.- No siempre como hamburguesa.-

.- Pero si es todo lo que la he visto comer querida, eso y el sándwich de queso derretido de Granny's.-

.- Eso es porque son deliciosas, además si quisiera podría comer ensaladas.- comentó mientras terminaba de lavar el tazón de las palomitas y lo guardaba.

.- Lo dudo mucho.-

.- ¿Es eso un desafío Sra. Alcaldesa? .-

.- Tómelo como quiera Sheriff.- dijo Regina mientras ambas subían las escaleras para ir a dormir.

.- Buenas noches Regina.- dijo Emma cuando llegaron al segundo piso.

.- Buenas noches Emma.- Ya estaban entrando a sus respectivos cuartos cuando de pronto, sintieron una repentina fuerza tirar de ellas.

.- ¿Sentiste eso?.-

.- Sí, no puedo seguir caminando es como que si me jalaran.-

.- Lo sé, yo tampoco mientras más lucho más tira de mí.-

Lo intentaron unos minutos más y comenzaron a sentir que los brazaletes les apretaban las muñecas dejándoles una marca. Al final terminaron paradas una a lado de la otra luchando contra los brazaletes tratando de quitárselos sin resultado alguno.

.- Definitivamente son estos brazaletes los causantes de esta situación. No creo que puedas dormir en la habitación de invitados, es probable que estos brazaletes no nos dejen estar separadas, así que deberás dormir en mi habitación.-

.- ¡¿Qué?! .-

.- Pienso matar a Gold.-

.- Te acompaño.- gruño Emma. - ¿Y ahora?.-

.- Vamos a dormir. No hay nada que podamos hacer al menos no a estas horas.-

.- Uhmm okay, si quieres puedo dormir en el suelo. Solo necesitaré una almohada y…. - fue interrumpida por las palabras de Regina

.- No seas ridícula Emma, dormirás en mi cama.-

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola de nuevo, una vez está aquí el capítulo 4 espero que os guste y comenten. Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya pasado de corregir, gracias por comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 5: Estamos ¡¿Qué?!**_

Decir que Emma Swan se hallaba nerviosa por tener que compartir la cama con Regina Mills era la premisa del año; claro que ella desconocía que su compañera tenía el mismo problema.

Y no era que la presencia de la otra les molestará, todo lo contrario. Se sentía demasiado cómodo tener a la otra a lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; pero como eran igual de testarudas ninguna lo iba a admitir.

El hecho es que cuando al fin pudieron dormir terminaron abrazadas. Regina con su espalda pegada al cuerpo de Emma, mientras la última la abrazaba por la cintura; y los brazaletes brillaban de un rojo intenso por unos segundos antes de detenerse completamente.

Sí, de lo más normal en definitiva. A la mañana siguente Regina fue la primera en despertar.

.- Srta. Swan le agradecería mucho que dejará de andar de melosa conmigo.- Regina no estaba nada enojada con la situación actual. No, de hecho se había quedado unos segundos disfrutando de ser abrazada por Emma Swan admirando la paz que se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia mientras esta dormía, sin embargo no quería que la situación se volviera más embarazosa de lo que de por sí ya era.

.- Unos segundos más por favor.- murmuró medio consciente Emma.

.- ¡Srta. Swan! .- chilló ya cansada

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?.- Se sobresaltó y terminó en el suelo algo alerta.

.- Fuera de que en la madrugada terminó acurrucándose contra mí, nada.

.- OH.-

.- Sí, "OH" Srta. Swan. Iré a ducharme nos espera un largo día.-

.- Claro, Uhmm… yo también iré a ducharme.-

* * *

Así fue como, después de que Henry se marchara al instituto, terminaron en la tienda de Gold con el teléfono en altavoz mientras esperaban que este atendiera.

.- ¿A qué debo una llamada de la Salvadora tan temprano en la mañana?.-

.- Gold, no podemos quitarnos tus brazaletes.-

.- Sheriff, déjeme ver… Solo tiene que desabrocharlos y voila todo listo.-

.- Deja de ser absurdo Gold. ¿Qué tienen estos brazaletes?.-

.- Nada, Sra. Alcaldesa. Son simples brazaletes que simbolizan la amistad.-

.- ¿Ningún efecto adverso?.-

.- Aparte de brillar ocasionalmente cuando ambas estén juntas se supone que no.-

.- Pues entonces le hiciste algo a los nuestros porque a Regina y a mí ayer nos terminaron empujando hasta donde estaba la otra.-

La línea se quedó estática durante unos segundos.

.- Gold ¿Sigues ahí?.-

.- Descríbanme los brazaletes que están usando.-

.- Obvio los brazaletes con el dije en forma de cisne y una corona con diamantes incrustados. ¿Esa no era para nosotras?.-

.- ¡Vaya, Vaya Majestad! Nunca la tome de volver a casarse.-

.- ¿Casarme? ¿De qué infiernos hablas Rumple?.-

.- Oh mi culpa, olvidé felicitarlas antes. Sra. Alcaldesa, Sheriff felicidades en su matrimonio.-

.- ¿NUESTRO QUÉ?.- Gritó exasperada Emma mientras Regina quedaba boquiabierta ante tal revelación.

.- Lo que oyeron. ¿O no lo sabían?.-

.- Vete a la mierda Gold… Dinos de una vez y déjate de rodeos.- dijo Regina encontrando su voz una vez más.

.- ¿El matrimonio no es como lo imagina su majestad? Vale… vale. Regina, ¿recuerdas aquellos brazaletes que muchas de las parejas reales eran obligadas a usar? Ustedes son las afortunadas de portar los mismos.-

.- Pero Belle y tú dejaron estos… ¿no sé supone que son solo para la amistad?.-

.- Sheriff debió de confundirse, porque los que nosotros dejamos para ustedes eran iguales a los de Mary Margaret y Ruby pero de color negro.-

.- ¿Cómo rayos nos los quitamos?.-

.- Me temó que no pueden.-

.- ¿A qué te refieres con que no podemos? Deja las bromas Rumple.-

.- No estoy bromeando Sra. Alcaldesa; pero como sabrás por experiencia, muchas parejas reales eran obligadas a casarse incluso si no se amaban para mejorar las relaciones entre reinos o por ambición.- Ante esto Regina se encogió un poco de hombros recordando brevemente la historia de su propio matrimonio forzado que la llevo a convertirse en reina, y al ver esto Emma agarró su mano y la apretó ligeramente. - Por esta razón los brazaletes fueron hechos bajo el concepto de que con el tiempo puedes llegar a amar a alguien; no sé pueden quitar hasta que por sí solos se suelten después de sentir que las almas que los portan se han vuelto afines.-

.- ¿Estás diciendo que estamos atascadas?.-

.- Sí, Srta. Swan o debería decir ¿de Mills, Swan Mills, Mills Swan? ¿Cómo preferiría que la llame?.-

.- Ahórrate tus chistes.- dijo poniendo fin a la llamada. - Yo… Yo debo irme…- dijo Emma antes de desaparecer en el humo blanco de su magia y dejar a Regina sola tras sí.

.- Emma, espera…- Pero ya era muy tarde. Emma se había ido.

Emma había huido y Regina comenzó a sentir su ausencia puesto que la visión comenzó a volverse borrosa por instantes mientras un dolor de cabeza se abría paso en ella.

Regina se sentó unos instantes en una silla que estaba en la tienda, trató de relajarse y decidió intentar de seguir el rastro de magia de Emma. Era arriesgado porque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de recostarse y no hacer nada, pero si no encontraba a Emma pronto todo iba a empeorar. Con un movimiento de la muñeca convocó a su magia y se concentró en pensar solo en la rubia; finalmente desapareció en una nube de humo púrpura.

Emma se encontraba en un pequeño claro en medio del bosque; Regina ya había estado aquí antes y sabía que era el lugar donde la rubia solía venir a pensar o cuando las cosas se volvían muy pesadas y sentía que debía huir.

Regina apenas pudo sostenerse después de que su magia comenzará a disiparse y hubiera caído de rodillas sino hubiera sido por Emma que corrió a sostenerla. Y en ese instante fue cuando lo vio, cuando vio el rastro de las lágrimas en el rostro de Emma, y las que aún no caían de esos bellos ojos verdes que la rubia poseía.

.- Regina… Regina, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?.-

.- Emma…- pronunció su nombre en apenas un suspiro. - Yo… yo me siento mejor ahora.- dijo reponiéndose de su estado ahora que Emma estaba al fin cerca de ella. - Srta. Swan si no mal recuerda los brazaletes traen efectos adversos.-

.- Yo… lo siento mucho Regina.- Apenas la miro a los ojos antes de girarse y sentarse debajo de un árbol dejando caer su cabeza en sus rodillas y abrazándose a sí misma mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Viendo el estado de la rubia se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado temerosamente dejando que su mano cayera sobre su brazo en un gesto que buscaba reconfortarla.

.- No.- pronunció Emma en un tono autoritario. - No hagas eso Regina, la he fastidiado en grande. Dime ¿Cómo es posible que nos haya hecho esto? Sabiendo lo mucho que sufriste cuando tuviste que casarte por la ambición de tu madre. Y ahora estas atascada conmigo, soy una idiota.-

.- ¡Basta Emma! Sé que fue un accidente, no te voy a mentir me trae recuerdos de lo que viví en mi época de reina. Pero eso no significa que este molesta contigo, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.-

.- ¿De veras no estas molesta?.- preguntó mientras le brillaban los ojos.

.- No, no lo estoy… Pero si eres una idiota.-

.- Sí pero ahora soy TU idiota.- sentenció antes de reparar en lo que dijo. - No… espera eso no es a lo que me refería, olvídalo. -

.- No… ahora eres MI idiota. Interesante.- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. - No puedo esperar para decirle a Snow.-

Los ojos de Emma de pronto se abrieron como platos, se había olvidado por completo de sus padres… especialmente ahora que vivía momentáneamente con Regina. - Regina… no podemos decirles. Snow va a enloquecer completamente y David… ¡Dios! David de seguro querrá tener una charla contigo… Y luego ambos querrán hablar con nosotras.-

.- Cálmate Emma, por mucho que quisiera ver la cara de Snow ante la noticia no diré nada hasta cuando tú estés lista. - Emma asintió un poco más relajada.- Emma… yo… quería preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué… Por qué de pronto huiste? ¿Tan malo es estar casada conmigo?.- Bajo la mirada mientras pronunciaba las palabras en casi un susurro como si tuviera miedo de que hasta los árboles la escucharán y comprendieran su inseguridad.

Emma se sorprendió pero supo que tenía que responderle rápidamente. Se giró hacia ella y con una mano alzó su mentón para que la mirara a los ojos antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas y hablar con toda seguridad.

.- No, Regina. Nada más lejos de la realidad; yo… yo me sentí abrumada de pronto ante la idea de haberte arrastrado conmigo y que ahora estés atorada en esta situación porque sé lo mucho que sufriste durante tu primer matrimonio y comprendo perfectamente todo… yo…-

En un movimiento su cabellera dorada tapo su rostro antes de que ella volviera a sostenerle la mirada. - Yo también he pasado por algo similar… y entiendo todo el dolor que sentiste, por eso me sentí abrumada cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer y encima me sentí culpable de hacerte recordar a ti por consiguiente. Pero quiero que sepas que de todas las personas con las que pude haber terminado casada por accidente… me alegro que hayas sido tú.- Finalizó otorgándole una de sus preciadas y patentadas sonrisas que brillaban tanto que deslumbraban y dejaban en vergüenza al brillo de las estrellas.

.- Emma… ¿A qué te refieres con que pasaste por algo similar?.-

.- Yo….- fue interrumpida por el timbre de su móvil. Era David, soltó instantáneamente las manos de Regina y contestó.

.- Hola, ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué ha aparecido dónde? No lo toquen ya estamos en camino.- De pronto su mirada se oscureció.- Debemos irnos, ha aparecido otra caja en Granny's.-

Así ambas se transportaron fuera de Granny's.

.- Apresurémonos, le dije a David que nadie tocará nada hasta que lleguemos.-

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola de nuevo, espero que os guste este capítulo y comenten. Por cierto si alguno de ustedes leyó Next Level Friendship en este capítulo hay una referencia de la historia ;).

Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya pasado de corregir, gracias por comentar.

Pd: ¿Qué tal les pareció el final de temporada?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 6: Sin sentido**_

.- Vale, ¿Qué tenemos aquí David?.-

.- Ruby ha llamado porque esta caja ha aparecido de pronto en el mostrado; nadie ha visto quien la dejó aquí.-

.- De acuerdo, me encargaré primero de revisar si tiene huellas y luego la firma de algún usuario de magia; sin embargo dado los anteriores incidentes no creo que haya ninguno de los dos.-

Hizo un movimiento de muñeca y su magia envolvió la caja que como era de esperarse no contenía ninguna huella; luego alzó las dos manos en el aire y busco rastros de magia; tampoco encontró nada.

Frustrada comenzó a observar la caja; por primera vez se dio cuenta de que esta vez estaba dirigida hacía Regina pues al igual que las otras tenía escrito en letras cursivas su nombre.

.- Debo ser yo quien lo habrá.- Finalmente anunció Regina y no espero a que nadie diera su aprobación. Dentro de la caja encontró una manzana de vidrió. Y por supuesto una nota: " _Envenenada. Guardarse todos nuestros sentimientos nos envenena por dentro, a veces está bien compartirlos._ "

Emma quien estaba parada cerca de Regina también fue capaz de leer la nota. Y tan solo de pensar que alguien estaba jugando con ellas se enfurecía sobre manera.

.- Regina, llevemos esto a la tienda de Gold.- Así la morena finalmente pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba. - David, te avisaremos si algo sucede, por lo pronto por favor asegúrate de hablar con Granny y Ruby para saber si no tienen videos de seguridad; luego regresa a la comisaria por si acaso alguien llama.-

Después de que David asintiera desparecieron en conjunto con la caja. Se dirigieron a la trastienda donde se hallaba la pizarra con la cronología del caso. Además estaban las dos cajas que previamente habían encontrado.

Ahora podían agregar la tercera.

.- Entonces entre las 11:00 am y 13:00 pm del jueves la tercera caja fue deposita en Granny's. Lo cual significa que estos mensajes van a seguir apareciendo en lugares arbitrarios, es decir no podemos determinar donde aparecerá la siguiente. Genial.-

.- De seguro será en un lugar público.- murmuró Regina, su voz apenas un susurro.

.- Regina… ¿Estás bien?.-

.- Por supuesto.-

.- ¿Sabes? Sé cuándo mientes, no necesito de ningún súper poder porque contigo siempre lo sé. Regina sé que algo te está molestando.-

.- Es… estúpido… pero ese mensaje…. Creo que tiene razón.-

.- Lo entiendo, yo también pienso en esos mensajes a diario. Pienso en que no son tan absurdos como parecen, pero debemos tratar de que no se nos meta demasiado en la cabeza. Además sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas ¿Cierto?.-

.- Claro.-

.- Revisaré la caja de nuevo, puede ser que nos hayamos perdido de algo.-

Cuando Emma revisó las cajas de nuevo no encontró nada fuera de lo que ya sabían hasta que accidentalmente una cayó al suelo y se percató que en la parte baja de la misma había algo inscrito. Notando esto Regina revisó las demás y también halló inscripciones en las otras dos cajas, bueno más bien eran ilustraciones talladas en las cajas.

La primera caja tenía un puente tallado, de hecho ahora que Regina lo observaba bien era notorio que era "toll bridge" o más conocido como "troll bridge", el famoso punto de encuentro entre Snow y David.

La segunda caja tenía un reloj, en realidad algo muy simple de reconocer pues era la torre sobre la biblioteca.

La tercera caja tenía tallada una imagen del pozo de los deseos.

.- Storybrooke parecía una ciudad tranquila y pacífica cuando llegue.-

.- Pues no lo es. Anotare en la pizarra esta pista, es casi como que si nos estuvieran dando un mapa.-

.- Me encargaré de ir a investigar cada uno de los lugares de las cajas.-

.- Iré contigo.-

.- No.-

.- ¿Qué?.-

.- Regina puede ser peligroso, no te quiero expuesta.-

.- Sé cuidarme sola Srta. Swan.-

.- Sé que sí, no obstante me parece que sería mejor así.-

.- ¿Qué acaso no eras tú quien decía que debíamos trabajar como un equipo?.-

.- Claro, pero esto es diferente.-

.- ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué Emma?.-

.- Porque puede ser peligroso y no sabemos lo que puede haber en esos lugares.-

.- ¿Y crees que está bien que vayas tu sola?.-

.- Sí, ya he trabajado en situaciones así.-

.- Pues yo he estado en situaciones terribles así que soy perfectamente capaz de acompañarte.-

.- No quiero seguir discutiendo Regina es mejor que te quedes aquí.-

.- ¿Por qué Emma?.-

.- Ya te lo dije.-

.- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.-

.- No es cierto.-

.- Yo también sé cuándo mientes, y ahora lo haces. Dime la verdad Emma.-

.- Porque no quiero que salgas lastimada ¿vale?.- dijo de corrido.

.- ¿De qué hablas?.-

.- No sabemos con quién estamos lidiando, ni que es lo que nos espera en esos lugares, por todo lo que sabemos puede ser algo simple o algo terrible. De cualquier forma es mejor si tú estás a salvo. Y sí quizás exageré, pero prefiero que la otra madre de mi hijo este a salvo.-

.- Emma Swan, tú y yo estamos acostumbradas a trabajar solas y agradezco tu preocupación por mi seguridad pero aunque me cueste admitirlo somos un buen equipo. Es mejor que vayamos juntas, ya sabes tú cuidas mi espalda y viceversa. Además no podemos estar separadas.- dijo con cara de obviedad mientras señalaba al brazalete en su muñeca.

.- De acuerdo.- Había olvidado por completo de los brazaletes de manera que no hubiera importado si Regina accedía pues estaban forzadas a permanecer juntas en toda instancia.

* * *

Condujeron hasta las afueras del bosque y luego se transportaron mágicamente hasta el puente. Una a lado de la otra, ni siquiera tuvieron que buscar porque ahí en el centro del puente había un objeto que sin duda no pertenecía a la decoración del bosque,

Antes de acercarse verificaron rastros de magia y no hallaron nada. Ahí en el medio del puente, atados a cada lado del mismo se encontraban dos globos de helio cada uno con un nombre: Emma y Regina.

Atado junto al globo de cada una había un sobre rojo, el de Regina tenía una E mayúscula mientras que el de Emma tenía una R mayúscula. Cuando ambas desataron los sobres, los globos instantáneamente desaparecieron.

.- ¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?.-

.- No tengo ni la más mínima idea.-

.- ¿Debemos abrir ahora los sobres?.-

.- Mejor vayamos a investigar el resto de lugares y luego juntaremos las pistas.-

.- De acuerdo.-

* * *

Así volvieron hasta el auto y condujeron hasta la biblioteca. La biblioteca estaba cerrada desde que Belle y Rumple se habían ido puesto que Belle era la bibliotecaria y nadie quería tomar el puesto; sin embargo Belle le había pedido a Henry que ocasionalmente revisará que todo estuviera en orden.

Apenas entraron se dirigieron a lo alto de la misma, directo hacia donde el reloj se encontraba.

Se esperaban más globos y sobres cuando en realidad lo que encontraron fue un libro delgado llamado "Ministerios del corazón"

.- Si estas son pistas entonces estamos perdidos.-

.- No logró comprender que es lo que trata de hacer el ladrón.-

.- Yo tampoco Regina. Me estoy cansando de esto.-

.- Igual yo, deberíamos apresurarnos e ir directo hacia el pozo de los deseos.-

Una vez que dejaron la biblioteca, dejaron el auto aparcado en la tienda de Gold y simplemente se transportaron a su destino.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando ahí cerca del pozo de deseos se encontraban cinco objetos de los que habían sido robados. No nota, no sobre, no globo, no nada. Simplemente estaban ahí, apilados 5 objetos robados.

.- Vale si antes esto no tenía sentido, ahora menos. ¿A qué está jugando?.-

.- Si tan solo es una broma de mal gusto, juro que alguien va tener una bola de fuego apuntada a su cabeza.-

.- Yo te ayudo.-

.- Creo que no encontraremos nada más, deberíamos ir a la tienda a tratar de entender estas pistas. Henry pronto estará esperándonos en la tienda de su abuelo.-

Emma simplemente asintió y sin pensarlo agarró la mano de Regina y las envolvió a ambas y a los objetos perdidos en un humo blanco. Sorprendida por el repentino contacto Regina se sintió extrañamente bien.

.- Vale creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es abrir los sobres. Solo déjame tachar 8 objetos del inventario. Tan solo quedan dos objetos robados.-

Cuando Emma terminó, ambas cogieron el sobre respectivo y lo abrieron. Dentro de los mismos había una foto y un post it.

La foto del sobre de Emma había sido tomada cuando Regina y ella habían ido por un café a Granny's. En ella Emma reía abiertamente mientras Regina la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y con lo que parecía ternura. El post it de Emma tenía una frase: "Una foto vale más que mil palabras pero… "y de pronto la frase quedaba incompleta.

La foto del sobre de Regina había sido tomada cuando Henry montaba su primer caballo. Regina lo observaba con mucho orgullo, mientras que Emma observaba a Regina con extremada atención; apenas se veía el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios. El post it de Regina era la continuación de la frase del de Emma: "Los momentos y memorias creados no tienen precio alguno. "

Los rostros de ambas estaban congelados en una mueca de sorpresa. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudieran generar un pensamiento coherente y que lo pudieran expresar.

.- Nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo ya.-

.- Algo anda mal aquí.-

.- Pienso igual.-

.- Revisemos aquel libro.-

El libro era acerca de una pareja divorciada que intentaba darse una segunda oportunidad. Era algo así como un libro de autoayuda para parejas, cuando lo ojearon encontraron una página en específico que estaba resaltada. Tenía como título: ¿Por qué fallamos en el amor?

Había varios puntos pero solo uno estaba resaltado.

Cuando los leyeron respectivamente pensaron en sus intentos fallidos en el amor. Pero cuando leyeron aquel resaltado en específico se quedaron pensativas pues este decía: _"Muchas veces solo necesitas a esa persona que no te vea como un título sino como una persona, esa que con gestos simples te demuestre su cariño, esa que con sus actos te pruebe que te quiere, sin necesidad de palabras."_

Emma pensó instantáneamente en Regina pero como siempre no se atrevió a mencionar nada al respecto por temor a ser rechazada, sin saber que a Regina le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

.- No logró encontrar ningún sentido a nada de esto.-

.- Yo tampoco, por más que trato de conectar la evidencia no logró hallar ninguna conexión que me indique quien puede ser el ladrón ni nada por el estilo.-

.- Creo que deberíamos terminar por hoy, guardare todo en las cajas y la evidencia que encontramos en cada lugar lo dejaré a lado de las mismas. Mañana continuaremos devanándonos los sesos por respuestas.-

.- Concuerdo.- mencionó Henry entrando a la trastienda. - Muero de hambre y ya quiero ir a casa.- dijo mientras saludaba a sus madres.

.- Espera en el auto querido terminaremos pronto.-

Y así fue arreglaron tan pronto como pudieron las cosas y cuando cerraron la tienda reforzaron las cerraduras y la protección mágica de la misma para que nadie entrará.

.- Muy bien vamos a Casa.- dijo Emma.

¿Casa? Emma Swan había hablado de su casa como si fuera de ella también, despertó en ella sentimientos de inmensa felicidad saber aquello y la obligó de pronto a pensar en la realidad de qué haría cuando toda esta locura del ladrón se acabará y tuvieran que volver a la rutina; entonces Emma dejaría la mansión de los Mills, y era cierto que la rubia no había pasado tantos días con ellos no obstante Regina ya se había acostumbrado a su constante presencia en su hogar y por consiguiente estaba segura de Henry también lo había hecho.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola de nuevo, espero que os guste este capítulo y comenten.

Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya pasado de corregir, gracias por comentar.

Y en referencia a algunos comentarios sobre Emma estando casada supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo pronto :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 7: De rutinas**_

 _Casi 1 semana después del robo_

Ya se había convertido parte de la rutina que Emma, Henry y Regina cenaran juntos, Emma y Henry siempre se encargaban de poner la mesa mientras Regina servía la cena. Era uno de los momentos del día que todos disfrutaban mucho, podían charla de simples cosas y reír de las más absurdas hasta parecía que el tiempo iba más lento para que pudieran disfrutar un poco más de aquel instante.

Después de comer Henry iría a su cuarto a terminar su tarea o simplemente a leer mientras Emma y Regina se decidían por tomar una ducha; al tercer día de dormir juntas Regina había sugerido que la rubia trajera sus pertenencias a su habitación ya que no tenía sentido que estuvieran en el cuarto de invitados cuando la mayor parte del tiempo (todo el tiempo) Emma pasaba con ella.

Emma por su lado había tenido la idea de protestar que no deseaba incomodar más a la morena, pero esta le había restado importancia encogiéndose de hombros como si se lo hubiera ordenado en vez de sugerido y así las dudas de la rubia desaparecieron.

Aquel lunes por la noche cuando finalmente Emma había salido de la ducha encontró a la morena sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, y casi le da un ataque al verla con unos lentes sobre su nariz que le daban un look entre sexy y delicada, tratando de no interrumpir se dirigió hacia la cama recostándose decidió revisar un rato su celular; encontrando que tenía varios mensajes de Mary Margaret mencionando que debían charlar uno de estos días, unos cuantos de David preguntando como iba avanzando el caso y por último un mensaje de Ruby preguntando si esa semana también se cancelaría sus juegos de noche. Evidentemente la respuesta sería afirmativa ya que no podía alejarse de Regina.

Regina cerro su libro mientras se sacaba sus lentes y los dejaba sobre la mesita a lado de la cama.

.- Hasta mañana Emma.- dijo apagando la luz y dándose vuelta.

.- Hasta mañana Regina. - respondió en un murmuro.

Quería dormir, realmente estaba deseosa de cerrar sus ojos y descansar pero el sueño se le estaba escapando, se sentía cohibida por tener que dormir a lado de Regina Mills. Fuera de que estaba durmiendo a lado de una hermosa morena, estaba además demasiado consciente de que en algún instante debía de hacerle frente a sus sentimientos por la morena y a partir de ahí tomar una decisión que residía entre confesar sus sentimientos o alejarse un poco de su amistad, ninguna parecía fácil de concretar porque en primera instancia para qué confesar sus sentimientos si no eran compartidos y podría generar una incomodidad entre ambas y aunque eso la llevaba a inclinarse por la segunda opción tampoco estaba muy deseosa de que sucediera ya que realmente Regina representaba alguien muy importante para ella; antes que nada era su amiga.

Regina Mills era su amiga, no había sido nada fácil y si era honesta con ella misma había resultado ser una difícil contienda que le había dejado una hermosa amistad como resultado. Una amistad que había tomado tiempo en ser construida porque vaya que se odiaban en un inicio, aunque ella no lo llamaría odio necesariamente sino más bien un producto de la deficiencia de comunicación entre ellas.

Habían transcurrido ya casi 7 días de esta rutina y aún no se podía acostumbrar a dormir junto ella, pensándolo bien quizás era bueno que no se acostumbrara a esta situación después de todo apenas la solucionaran ella tendría que volver a su vacío apartamento donde no habría ninguna bella morena esperándola para dormir, ni para cenar ni nada por el estilo. Quizás… quizás debería comenzar a tener citas de nuevo, quizás eso la ayudaría. ¡Diablos! A quién quería mentirle, eso no la iba a ayudar en nada más que conducirla hacía un fastidio total… era mejor que se resignará a estar sola y se concentrará en su trabajo y su hijo. Tenía la impresión de que ni estos iban a ayudarla a olvidar sus sentimientos.

.- Emma, ¿Qué te molesta tanto? Casi puedo oír los engranajes de tu cerebro mientras piensas.-

.- Uhh… no es nada Regina, disculpa si no te dejo dormir.-

.- Bah… no tengo nada que disculparte evidentemente algo te molesta y si lo discutieras conmigo quizás le hallaríamos una pronta solución.-

.- No te preocupes solo es un poco de insomnio, de seguro pronto lograré dormir.-

.- De acuerdo, si usted lo dice Srta. Swan.- Se volvió a girar sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

Regina se despertó abruptamente por los quejidos que provenían de la persona acostada junto a ella. Si, estaba hablando de Emma Swan quien en aquel instante se encontraba casi en posición fetal abrazándose a sí misma mientras sollozaba descontroladamente. En un principio pensó que esta estaba despierta y consciente pero un nuevo vistazo le permitió ver que en realidad estaba teniendo una especie de pesadilla.

.- Emma…. Emma… despierta.- trato de llamarla sin respuesta alguna. - Emma… Emma… despierta, es un sueño solamente.- Pero como única respuesta la rubia pareció encogerse más y seguir sollozando.

Regina no sabía qué hacer ante la situación ya que no lograba despertarla, y se le ocurrió una idea algo loca. Se volvió a recostar y pegándose a la rubia la abrazó fuerte y a la vez sutilmente para ayudarla a calmarse; nunca había hecho esto con nadie más que con Henry cuando era niño y tenía pesadillas. Y aunque en un inicio Emma luchaba contra su agarre al final dejo de resistirse pareciendo calmarse poco a poco.

Al cabo de diez minutos mientras Regina la seguía abrazando con delicadeza la rubia abrió sus ojos que aún reflejaban un gran miedo. Regina se debatía entre soltarla o no y al final fue Emma quien comenzó a querer soltarse de su agarre, sin embargo por alguna razón desconocida hasta para ella misma Regina no la dejo ir sino más bien la apretó más contra sí.

.- Esta bien, Emma… déjalo salir. Estas a salvo Emma, Estas a salvo Emma.- Y ante esto Emma pareció perder todo su autocontrol dándose vuelta entre los brazos de la morena y acurrucándose contra ella mientras volvía a llorar. Regina trato de apretarla más contra sí misma, si es que era posible. Ver a Emma en aquel estado tan frágil y vulnerable hacía que su corazón doliera pese a no tener idea de porque la rubia estaba de esa forma. Y por más que quisiera saber que la estaba poniendo así, no hizo ninguna pregunta simplemente se mantuvo ahí sosteniéndola y esporádicamente susurrando en su oído "Estas a salvo" "Estoy aquí" y "yo te tengo"

* * *

Cuando la conciencia llego a Emma de nuevo, se encontró con cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura y suaves piernas enredadas entre las de ella mientras sentía una respiración en su cuello, en vez de sentirse atrapada se sentía segura y calmada hasta que se dio cuenta de que es Regina y se tensó de repente, perpleja no sabía qué hacer… ¿Debería seguir durmiendo en esta repentina seguridad que Regina le produce? O ¿Debería deslizarse y pretender que nada pasó?

.- Deja de estresarte querida, puedo oírte entrar en pánico.- murmuró la morena sin estar del todo consciente.

.- No… no, lo estoy. Es que no sabía cuál sería tu reacción al despertarte así. Quiero decir… esto es raro ¿no? O ¿debería serlo? .- Regina no entra en pánico para nada.

.- Uhmm… quizás debería serlo, ¿Te sientes incómoda? .-

.- No… me siento segura.- Y eso basto para que ambas volvieran a dormir. Porque Regina sabía que lo que Emma necesitaba era sentirse a salvo.

Cuando Emma volvió abrir sus ojos se encontró sola en una cama que parecía muy grande para ella. Agarrando su teléfono de la mesita a un lado revisó que eran cerca de las 7:00 a.m, se levantó yendo directo por una ducha saliendo treinta minutos después. Tenía cierto recelo mientras descendía las escaleras tan lentamente como podía, estaba completamente consciente de lo sucedido durante la madrugada con la alcaldesa y se sentía avergonzada aunque muy agradecida de que Regina hubiera estado ahí para confortarla haciéndola sentir segura, no obstante eso no hacía más que incentivar su ya incontrolables sentimientos por la morena. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir hasta que lograrán arreglar su problema del "matrimonio"? pues no tenía ni idea.

.- Emma, al fin despiertas comenzaba a pensar que iba a tener que llamarte yo misma.-

.- Uhmm sí, supongo que estaba cansada.- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar mientras se concentraba en mirar sus manos en su regazo que de pronto llamaron su atención. - Regina… Uhmm… escucha, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, sé que no tenías que hacerlo.-

.- De nada Emma, podemos hablar de ello si quieres.- Al ver la mirada de ansiedad que la rubia le dedico se apresuró a agregar. - Pero no te voy a forzar a decirme nada si no quieres, solo quería que supieras que si necesitas hablar con alguien, estaré aquí si quieres.- termino dejando unos cuantos panqueques en el plato delante de Emma y le dio además un suave apretón a una de sus manos.

Emma le sonrió, le sonrió con toda la gratitud que podía invocar a su rostro porque suponía que la morena estaba curiosa de saber los terrores que la arrancaban de su tranquilo sueño y sin embargo no lo presionaba para hablar acerca de ello.- Lo sé y si hablo de ello quiero que sea contigo, pero no ahora...- Decidiendo que ya no quería hablar más acerca de aquello cambio de tema. - ¿Henry ya se fue? .-

.- Sí, hace unos cuantos minutos antes de que bajarás. Aparentemente quería pasar por Violet para ir caminando juntos hasta el instituto.-

.- Que encantador nos ha resultado.- Sonrió ante la ironía del asunto que no pasó desapercibida para Regina.

.- Supongo que lo habrá heredado de usted Sheriff.-

Emma solo la miró riendo ligeramente mientras empezaba a comer sus panqueques y bebía su café.

Regina fue a cambiar sus pijamas y maquillarse mientras la rubia desayunaba, pensando en el día que tenía por delante. Ya hace unos días que tiene que pasar el día junto a Emma debido a su repentino "matrimonio" y al retraso con el caso de la tienda, sin pistas no podían hacer nada más que esperar que el ladrón cometiera algún error, así habían terminado cayendo en su vieja rutina mientras repartían su tiempo entre la estación y el ayuntamiento, y vaya que era difícil tratar de no levantar sospechas con respecto a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntas, por no decir todo el tiempo, se estaba volviendo mucho más difícil evadir las miradas interrogantes de los ciudadanos de Storybrooke cada vez que la veían a ella y por consiguiente a Emma, especialmente David que cada vez parecía más suspicaz.

La gente de Storybrooke parecía haberse olvidado del atraco ocurrido, pero algo le decía que solo era la costumbre de tratar de seguir con sus vidas sin importar el villano de turno y sus planes, era algo en lo que ella estaba parcialmente de acuerdo. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar en la gente de Storybrooke de pronto su mente divago hacía Snow, no pudo evitar recordar que el día anterior había visto un mensaje de ella en el móvil de Emma _accidentalmente_ mientras la rubia revisaba su teléfono en la cama, y es que los martes eran los días predilectos para que Snow y la sheriff almorzaran juntas y aunque no había pasado un mes aún desde su última charla estaba segura de que su ex enemiga no podría mantener su curiosidad sobre el caso a raya, y por supuesto peor aún su curiosidad con respecto a Emma durmiendo aún en la mansión.

El hecho que le preocupaba es que si Emma accedía a hablar con ella, Regina se vería arrastrada a esta realidad debido a su situación actual con los brazaletes y estaba casi convencida de que Emma no podría evitar decirle a Mary Margaret sobre esta. Es más casi podía imaginar la escena tan vívidamente, quien lo diría Regina Mills casada con la hija de su archienemiga; ¡Ha! El universo tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Había pasado tanto tiempo concentrada en su subconsciente que no se había percatado que la salvadora ya se encontraba en el cuarto vistiéndose para el trabajo, ella podía ver el reflejo de Emma poniéndose una remera blanca para después cubrirla con una chaqueta café. Y no pudo evitar pensar lo bella que se veían incluso aunque su rostro demostraba algo de cansancio probablemente por los terrores nocturnos que la molestaban, pero aun así se veía radiante en su propia manera.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que debió haber pasado mucho tiempo observándola, especialmente porque ahora Emma la miraba con confusión en su rostro. ¡Vaya! Debía ser más cuidadosa.

.- ¿Estas lista Regina? .-

.- Uhmm… sí… sí.-

.- Bueno entonces vamos.- dijo Emma mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Oh cierto, hoy debo ir a almorzar con mamá, sé que debí mencionártelo antes, pero es muy insistente ya la conoces y no pude más que aceptar. Perfecto, justo lo que había estado rogando que no sucediera.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola de nuevo, espero que os guste este capítulo y comenten.

Disculpen por la tardanza pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya pasado de corregir, gracias por comentar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ouat no me pertenece es propiedad intelectual de Eddy y Adam._

 _ **Capítulo 8: Una cita con Snow**_

.- Emma, creí que dijiste que Gold regresaría dentro de una semana.-

.- Sí, así era al menos. Pero ayer que llamé a Belle me dijo que habían cogido el vuelo equivocado y que tardarían al menos 2 días en estar aquí.- dijo mientras lanzaba a la papelera una hoja arrugada como si fuera un juego de basketball y estuviera en el momento decisivo cuándo se busca encestar.

.- Genial.- dijo con sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

Habían pasado toda la mañana en la oficina de la morena, Emma fingiendo que adelantaba papeleo mientras Regina se concentraba en analizar algunos de los problemas que le habían informado últimamente. Parecía que el día de hoy las manecillas del reloj iban corriendo hacía la hora fija en la que iban a comer con Snow, un pensamiento que Regina había estado tratando de evadir todo el día.

.- Emma, estaba pensando que tal vez sería mejor si yo almuerzo en otra mesa mientras tú y tu madre hablan, ya sabes para no incomodar.- No la quiso mirar a los ojos porque estaba segura de que Emma trataría de convencerla de lo contrario y pondría una cara de cachorro irresistible.

.- No seas absurda Regina, vas a comer con nosotras.-

.- ¿Estas segura? Igual no es como si estuviéramos realmente separadas probablemente consiga una mesa cercana y ya.-

.- Nah, quiero que almuerces con nosotras. Seríamos tan solo nosotras pero ya sabes cómo es Snow, seguramente planea hacer preguntas sobre las el caso de las cajas.- bajó la mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca y volvió a hablar. - Deberíamos irnos ya si no queremos estar tarde.- Regina solo asintió.

Perfecto, esta situación era perfecta pero ella tenía la culpa por aceptar usar aquella joyería. Suspiro inevitablemente.

* * *

A ver vale, era imposible que la situación pudiera empeorar, actualmente estaban sentadas en una mesa en una esquina algo apartada, Emma y ella una a lado de la otra mientras que Snow frente a ellas, mirándolas con su cara de "yo sé que algo sucede aquí".

.- Emma, no me habías avisado que Regina comería con nosotras también.-

.- Ah pensé que ya lo sabías, siempre almorzamos juntas.- dijo como si fuera de lo más obvio mientras Ruby dejaba su comida sobre la mesa y asaltaba las papas como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

.- Bueno me alegro mucho que hayas venido Regina, hace ya tiempo que no hablábamos.-

¿Qué hacer? Calma Regina es solo tu ex-archienemiga, la madre de tu esposa…. Espera… espera de ¿De dónde salió eso? Estaba arruinada. - Por supuesto Snow.-

.- Me parece de lo mejor que ustedes se lleven tan bien. - sonrió con arrogancia. ¡Oh Dios! Esa era su cara de sé un secreto, ya la conocía de memoria y en este instante la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

.- Sí claro, Henry merece que sus madres se lleven bien y la Srta. Swan no resultó ser tan molesta, no tanto como tú Snow, al menos no va cantando con pájaros y animales del bosque.-

.- ¡Hey! - dijeron al unísono, de tal madre tal hija.

.- Regina, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Fueron solo dos veces, DOS, las que canté con animales; y en ambas fue por la magia.-

.- Lo que tú digas Snow, lo que tú digas.- La mujer puso una cara de fastidio total, vale tal vez esto no estaba yendo tan mal como pensó.

.- Yo no soy molesta.- Habló Emma por fin. - Estoy segura de que disfrutas de mi compañía, aunque sea un poco. -

.- Si eres molesta, pero igual disfruto de tu compañía. - ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Disfrutar? Le encantaba su compañía. Se giró hacia Snow que las miraba con todavía más arrogancia en el rostro, no creyó que eso fuera posible.

Rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema.

.- Entonces Snow… ¿Cómo está Neal?.-

.- Bien, ha estado extrañando a David por las noches.-

.- Oh, lo siento es mi culpa. La siguiente semana estaré yo toda la semana en recompensa.- mencionó la rubia con un aire de tristeza y culpabilidad.

.- Cariño no te preocupes, han sido sólo unas noches aunque me pregunto por qué. -

Emma pareció preocupada de pronto. -Uhmm... el caso de las cajas. - dijo como divagando

.- Oh por supuesto como me pude olvidar. ¿Cómo va todo?.- Emma se quedó callada como esperando que ella contestara, perfecto.

.- Aún seguimos investigando, no tenemos más pistas y el ladrón no ha dejado ninguna caja nueva. - No era como si la mitad del pueblo no supiera esos detalles así que no hacía nada malo en mencionarlos.

.- Entonces y eso ¿qué tiene que ver contigo no estando de turno en las noches y quedándote en la casa de Regina?.-

Emma comenzó a parecer exaspera. -Porque el ladrón parece tener algún tipo de fascinación con nosotras, gran parte de le evidencia ha sido dejada en lugares estratégicos que nosotras frecuentamos y dirigida hacia nosotras. Es mejor si permanecemos juntas para cuidarnos las espaldas y Henry sugirió la idea.-

.- Ya veo, espero que pronto todo se solucione. La boda de Gold ya se acerca y no puedo esperar para saber quién será tu acompañante, incluso tengo algunas ideas para los candidatos como Jefferson.-

.- ¡Mamá!.-

.- Querida lo siento pero es una boda y necesitas un acompañante. -

.- ¿Y crees que ir con el tipo que nos raptó es la mejor idea?.-

.- Emma, eso ya fue hace tiempo y sabes bien que fue debido a la maldición y no tener a su hija. -

.- De todas formas, no creo que sea una regla ir con acompañante, además siempre puedo ir con Henry.-

.- Henry va a ir con Violet.- sonrió victoriosa Snow

.- Bueno igual no creo que sea necesario tener acompañante, ¿verdad Regina?.- Se giró de repente hacía ella y busco en sus ojos por alguna señal de confirmación.

.- Claro, yo tampoco tengo acompañante.-

.- Lo ves mamá.- dijo más calmada

.- Entonces podemos también buscarle un acompañante a Regina. No puede ser que dos de las damas no tengan un acompañante.-

Emma parecía más irritada a cada minuto.- Bueno pues…. Entonces…. Entonces iremos juntas Regina será mi acompañante y yo seré la suya. - Decir que tanto Regina como Snow estaban en Shock era obvio y ante esto Emma volvió a hablar.

.- ¿Qué?.-

Sólo entonces parecieron volver a recuperar el habla. - Nada… nada sólo que me sorprendiste.- y entonces volvió a recuperar aquella sonrisa arrogante, Regina quería saber por qué. - Aunque ni siquiera le has preguntado a Regina si quiere ir contigo.-

.- Claro que quiere ir conmigo.- ante esto Snow sonrió más ampliamente.

.- No suene tan confiada salvadora.- De pronto los hombros de Emma se encogieron en gesto de rendición pero luego volvieron a elevarse rencontrando su confianza, se giró hacia a ella y la miró con dulzura.

.- Regina ¿quieres ser mi acompañante en la boda de Gold?.-

Si la mira así no le podía decir que no. Joder. - Uhmm si Claro por qué no, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?.- Sonrió con la misma dulzura y se giró a ver a Snow que las miraba con un gesto que la pone nerviosa ¿acaso será obvio que su hija le gustaba? ¿Estará pensando en cómo matarla mientras dormía? Aunque lo último es imposible después de todo Emma dormía a su lado.

.- Lo ves…-

.- Bueno… bueno… ¿ Qué más han estado haciendo? David me ha comentado que suelen pasar los días juntas en el ayuntamiento y en ocasiones en la estación.- era de esperarse que David le dijera a su esposa y que por consiguiente Snow sintiera la necesidad de preguntar.

.- Ummm… sí hemos estado haciendo reportes.- dijo Emma volviéndose a enfocar en sus papas fritas. Snow no contesto nada, solo la observó mientras esperaba más detalles, algo que Emma por supuesto no iba a dar. - ¿Qué?.-

.- Tengo la sensación de que no me están diciendo algo…estas demasiado callada Regina.- Dijo alzando una ceja

.- Solo estoy pensando un poco.- esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para Snow, porque estaba segura de que Emma no aguantaría más y le diría a su madre.

.- Uhmmm…- las miro con suspicacia mientras bebía un poco de su soda, Emma apenas y la miraba y Regina no se veía tan desafiante.

.- Estamoscasadas.- terminó diciendo Emma, para luego ponerse las manos sobre la boca y mirar a Regina asustada.

.- ¿QUÉ?.- Acabo diciendo Snow después de casi ahogarse con la soda que estaba bebiendo. Ante la sorpresa del grito de su madre, Emma que ya tenía las manos en su regazo agarro una de las manos de Regina, sin percatarse si quiera

.- Perdón Regina, no podía aguantar no decir.-

.- Me lo suponía, está bien querida igual, la reacción de tu madre ha valido la pena. .- Además la morena estaba más concentrada en la unión entre sus manos, siendo sinceros.

.- ¿Tú y Regina? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?.-

.- Fue un accidente producto de la magia y los brazaletes de Gold.-

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Hola de nuevo, espero que os guste este capítulo y comenten.

Disculpen por la tardanza y disculpen cualquier error que se me haya pasado de corregir, gracias por comentar. Sé que el capítulo es algo corto, prometo que el siguiente será más largo y tendrá más acción.


End file.
